Teenage love
by elevatealittlehigherrusher
Summary: The boys are sixteen and in high school. Not famous yet. Kendall is a nerd and no one likes him. James, Logan, Carlos and Jamie are all best friends. What happens when that changes and Jamie and Kendall become close. More summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kendall is a nerd. James and Jamie are best friends with Carlos and Logan. When Kendall changes himself what will happen between James and Jamie's friend relationship. This story was way before the BTR boys were famous. I came up with it during study. That's how boring I was. Enjoy.**_

Jamie's POV

Sitting in boring study. Lecture room study is boring. Even in the morning. My stupid schedule goes:

A day

Period 1: Lecture room-Mrs. Ponte

Period 2: Study-Ms. Bowers-Room507

Period 3: Computer Design-Mr. Kalif Room 318

Period 4: Early American History-Mr. Dionne Room308

Period 5: Portuguese-Mrs. Ponte Room106 Lunch block

Period 6: English-Ms. Burgmyer Room505

There are 8 different days. It goes:

A A and E are the same day

B B and F are the same day

C C and G are the same day

D D and H are the same day

E

F

G

H

A and E go: 1 2 3 4 5 6

B and F go: S 7 1 2 3 4

C and G go: S 5 6 7 1 2

D and H go: S 3 4 5 6 7

There are 3 different lunches First lunch, Middle lunch and Last lunch. I always have last lunch. It's amazing, because then I have one more period until I go home. YAY! Anyway, 1st lunch is for rooms that are close to the café. Middle lunch is for rooms that are somewhat close. And last is for rooms that are far from the café. It's weird, I know. The class you have all depends on what part of the school you. Since the gym is close to the café it has last lunch because you're not going to go to first lunch then play and not middle because then you still can't play. It's true once you think about it.

In the middle of study, my friend passed me a note. I opened it.

It said: "Jamie, look at the front of the class. Nerd alert." I looked at the front of the class and saw Kendall. Kendall Schmidt, the nerd in the school. I couldn't believe he was in my study. The study where I can finally be stupid, but I can't because he is here. I groaned. Mrs. Ponte said, "Your seat is next to Jamie in the back." Fuck my life man. Seriously! He walked to the back and sat on my left while my friend sat on my right. He looked over at me and I looked at him. He was wearing his big black glasses, with a plaid shirt and jeans up to his chest and red old shoes. And I regret looking, but I looked in his eyes. At that moment, I looked away and blushed. I got up and walked to the front and asked to go to the bathroom. I ran out when she said yes and I walked into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I wiped my face and walked back to study. I sat at my desk and saw a note on it. I looked at Kendall and he pointed to Miguel. I nodded and opened the note.

It said: "Jamie, I know this is out of the blue but I have a crush on you. Since pre-k. I'm in love with you/ I just don't know what is it, but you're beautiful. All those guys came and went. It's my turn to show you who you need to belong to. Meet me in the café. You have last lunch. I do too. Meet me at back of the café. And bring your beautiful self.;) –Anyomous"

I frowned. But Miguel is with Sarah. Maybe someone else. The bell rang and I got up, grabbed my stuff and went to my locker. That's when James Maslow, the king of gorgeous and my best friend came up to me.

"Hey Jamie. Ready for Bower's study?" he said. I shut my locker.

"No. Every girl in that study wants you. But I just want you to talk to me and not those fake bitches." I said. He frowned.

"Okay. I will tell them to back off. Best friend."

"Thanks." We walked to Bower's study and sat in the back of the class. Usually, coming to Bower's study would be full of girls around James, but since I sat with him they backed off. James and I talked all study. I showed him the note and he said just to do it to see what happens. The whole time this girl and guy were sitting in front of us kissing and touching each other. Bowers didn't see. I looked over at James and he was laughing at them. I giggled. I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love with him. I'm not even into him.

The door of the classroom opened and in stepped Carlos Pena and Logan Henderson with their girlfriends holding hands; they walked to us and sat down.

"You two should date!" said Sydney, Carlos' girlfriend. I shook my head.

"No. We have been friends for too long, it will just be weird." Said James. I smiled and nodded.

"Going to talk Jamie?" said Savannah, Logan's girlfriend.

"I'm just thinking. Sorry."

She smiled, "its okay."

"My baby." said Logan, as he nuzzled her neck as she giggled. I rolled my eyes. The bell rang and I ran out of the classroom and walked down the hall and took a left and walked into room 318. I sat at my computer and turned it on. I thanked god that James didn't follow me. I took out my phone and sent him a text:

"James, I'm sorry I left in a hurry. Didn't want to see them all lovely."

He had the same class, but different room and teacher. The tech teachers really don't care if you have your phone out. If you're working on the assignment, they don't care. So 3rd period and I'm in Computer design. Mr. Kailf is cool. He lets us do whatever. So I logged on and went on the internet. They unblocked Facebook, but not Twitter. Sucks so badly. It's 9:45am. My friend Tee (aka Tatiana) should be up soon. She lives in California. So time is different. Maybe around ten is will answer. She is the best. I LOVE HER. As a friend. She is coming over to New York in the summer. I really can't wait. Kendall walks in and sat next to me. Yes, I have this class with him. We are partners. Everytime! I hate how we were out together. I looked over at him. He smiled. He has braces. Makes him look dumb.

"Hi Jamie. You know I'm getting my braces out tomorrow. I can have perfect teeth. I'm also getting laser eye surgery. So no more glasses."

"Mhm. What do we have to do?"

"Lab 28. About-"he was interrupted by my friend Olivia Jordan.

"Hey Jamie! How do I look?" she said.

"Fine. I have to work. See ya!" I said as she walked to her computer and worked with Sarah Smith.

"Anyways its about Computer formatting." He continued.

"Oh"

…

The bell rang after an hour. I got my lab done and walked out to history, room 308. Its now 10:36 and class started. I sit in the second row, 3rd seat. In my row is Dylan Galego, Ana Locket, ME!, and Erin Gaebus. Mr. Dionne is a stupid ginger. History is the most boring class ever in high school. I hate it. Many people like history and have good grades but so for me I don't like history and I have a bad grade. I have a 65 in his class.

"Uh, Jamie go up to the board." Mr. Dionne said. Of course he picked me. I got up and went to the board and grabbed a blue marker and turned around and looked at the class. "So anyone have information about the reactions about the french revolution."

Aaron raised his hand and said, "'Despite the bonds between the nations, American soon became divided over the Revolution.'" I wrote that on the board.

Kendall raised his hand and said, "But yet us as American's should atleast be allies with nations like the French so when we go into battle the French can help us with guns and weapons."

Mr. Dionne was so excited, "Yes." I wrote that down on the board.

...

5th period and I ran to Portuguese. That was the only class I didn't have with Kendall but I had it with Liz, Miranda, Conner and James. It was my favorite class. I love it. This is also lunch block. I have last. I walked into the class room and sat in the first row last seat. Liz sat in front of me, Miranda sits in front of her, James sits on the side of me and Conner sits in front of James. I loved this class so much. Everyone else came in and sat in their seats.

…

Home! Finally I can go home. I got into my car and drove home. Now I can sleep.

_**Tell me what you guys think. R&R. I took time. More chapters to come. Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Took me a while to do this chapter but oh well. It sucks. Read. Please**_

Here we go again.

Jamie's POV

Today is school. We had a long weekend. I got up and got ready for school. I put on a red shirt that said, "Work? What the hell is work?" they are in silver letters and had a cartoon man's face that looked puzzled. I put on black skinny jeans and red and black plaid Airwalk shoes. I straightened my hair which only took 30 minutes. I was done at 6:45. School starts at 7:20. I have enough time. I grabbed my black sweater nda my bag and books and my car keys. I walked out of my room and called for my younger brother. He is 14 and a freshman and I'm 18 and a senior. He ran out of his room. His name is trevor.

"What do you want dork?" he said.

"Let's go! I wanna go to Dunkin' Donuts BEFORE school starts!"

"I'm done!"

"Then get in the car." We walked out to my car and into it. I started it and drove to Dunkin' Donuts. I went to the drive thru and ordered a coffee, double suger, crean, no milk, a hot chocolate and two blueberry muffins. I drove up and payed the lady and took my stuff and drove off to school.

Its only 7:00. I pulled into the students parking lot and parked next to a red punch buggie. I grabbed my bag and put my books in it and I grabbed my coffee, muffin, my bag, and my sweater, pulling the key out and got out of my car. Trevor got out and ran to his girlfriend who is waiting for him at the school. I shut my door and locked my car and I walked into the school and to my homeroom. Everyone was already in school. I sipped my coffee and walked into my homeroom and James was waiting for me at my desk. I walked over and sat in my seat putting my stuff on the floor and I opened my bag and ate my muffin and sipped my coffee. It was only 7:10. I still have 10 minutes to do whatever I wanted. I looked up at James as I took a bite and he was looking at the door. I looked over at the door and was shocked. It was Kendall, but he looked hot. He didn't have braces or glasses. He looked at me and winked and I blushed dark red as he walked over at me, "What's up Jamie?"

"I-I…u-um…uh-hh…heh…"

"Speechless? Nice. Like what you see?" he smirked.

"Y-Yes.." I nodded blushing a darker red.

"Text me." He wrote his number on my hand in marker. He walked away to his seat and sat down as the bell rang and everyone sat in there seats. Mrs. Murphy walked in and we started Math class. I took my phone out and hid it behind my text book. I put Kendall's number in my phone and sent him and text saying:

'Hey ~Jamie'

He texted back:

'Oh. Hi Jamie hows my beautiful friend? ;)'

Me: 'Good. This is a boring math class right?'

Kendall: 'Yeah.'

James texted me: 'Stop texting the dork! We made a pack not to date nerds! :/'

I texted James back: 'I'm not dating him. Werido.'

James: 'Yes you are so stop texting him!'

…

I left my math class and James followed me. "Please don't fall for him."

"Don't worry. Kendall is gay."

"Uh..no he is not!"

"Yes he is right!"

"No! He seems like he is but he is not!" I'm so confused. He must be gay right? He keeps looking at James and other boys. But I guess he isnt. But who does he-! I gasped loudly and looked at James.

"Oh my god! He likes me!" I fainted and everything turned black.

_**R&R sucks I know~**_


End file.
